This invention relates to a preprinted mail order envelope assembly used for mass distribution.
In recent years there has been much use of mass distributed mail return envelopes in which the customer places an order, material to be processed, and payment therefor. For example, the use of photo-mailer envelopes has been widespread within the last several years for the forwarding of film to photo processing laboratories.
One of the major reasons for success of such types of item has been the convenience and low price offered to the customer. In such items it is extremely important that maximum space be devoted to the advertising message, and this a big factor in the acceptance and use of the mass distributed mail order envelope.
For a widely distributed mail order item it is essential that the assembly provide a sturdy envelope, and an order blank and shipping label, as well as leaving open panels on which advertising can be placed. Heretofore, there has not been a mail order envelope assembly that has met these requirements.